pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Freeing the Guardian Deity
Story Jon, Drake, Mary, April, Nate, Constantine and Typhlosion are running and are now at the beach. They see some Team Skull grunts. Jon: Team Skull! The Grunts see Jon and the others. Skull Grunt 1: Yo yo, this annoying kid again bro! Skull Grunt 2: You don’t know when to quit though! Nate: Who is that? Nate points at the Pokemon in the cage. Mary: That’s the guardian deity of Melemele Island. Drake: That’s Tapu Koko! Jon: Tapu Koko? Rotom? Rotom-Dex appears from Jon’s backpack and then scans Tapu Koko. Rotom-Dex: Tapu Koko, the Land Spirit Pokemon. Tapu Koko is an electric and fairy type Pokemon. This guardian deity of Melemele is brimming with curiosity. It summons thunderclouds and stores their lightning inside its body. Rotom-Dex goes next to Jon. Jon: Thanks Rotom. Nate: We need to help Tapu Koko. Jon: Agreed. April: Against Team Skull?! Drake: Are you sure? Jon: 100%. Typhlosion. Typhlosion stands in a battle stance. Skull Grunt 3: You think you can beat our Pokemon with your Typhlosion yo? Skull Grunt 2: You better be prepared for the beat down bro. The Skull Grunts send out five Zubat’s, one Golbat, five Salandit’s and five Yungoos’s. Nate: Let’s help out! Nate sends out Raichu. Skull Grunt 2: Whoa, check it! A rare Raichu! Jon: Typhlosion, Focus Blast! Typhlosion launches Focus Blast towards the Yungoos. Skull Grunt 2: Air Cutter! The five Zubat use Air Cutter and stops Focus Blast. Nate: Thunderbolt! Raichu uses Thunderbolt and hits the five Zubat. Skull Grunt 3: That isn’t cool yo! Skull Grunt 1: Yungoos, use Super Fang! The five Yungoos move fast and hit Typhlosion with Super Fang. Nate: Iron Tail! Raichu runs towards the Yungoos. Skull Grunt 2: Venoshock! The five Salandit use Venoshock and hits Raichu, causing a lot of damage. Jon: Argh! Skull Grunt 3: Attack! The five Zubat and the one Golbat use Air Cutter, the five Yungoos use Echoed Voice and the five Salandit use Venoshock. All the moves hit Raichu and Typhlosion, causing a massive explosion. The explosion whips up the sand and sends it in all directions. The sand now begins to fall from the air as the cloud around Raichu and Typhlosion. Both Pokemon are down on the floor. Nate: Raichu! Jon: Typhlosion! Skull Grunt 3: See, you can’t do nothing yo. Drake: We have to save Tapu Koko! Hala then arrives. He has witness everything. Hala: So, Team Skull are behind this. Typhlosion staggers up. Skull Grunt 1: Your Pokemon wants another beat down! Jon: We will be victorious. Nate goes over to Raichu and picks him up. Skull Grunt 3: You can’t win! Jon: At least you have stopped trying to rhyme. Drake: You two can stop them and save Tapu Koko. Constantine: Do it! Skull Grunt 2: You guys are pathetic. You can’t beat us! Jon: You guys are the pathetic ones! All you do is steal Pokemon and whatever else. You guys are the lowest of the low. Skull Grunt 2: Attack. Full power! All the Team Skull’s Pokemon use the exact same moves as before and they are heading towards Typhlosion. April: Typhlosion! Jon: Let’s go! The moves are about to hit and a pillar of fire erupts surrounding Typhlosion. The moves come into contact with this fire pillar and explode but no damage has been taken. A fiery orb is around Typhlosion. Jon: We’ll save Tapu Koko and we will use our full power! Typhlosion: Phlosion! The fiery orb shoots up and them forms a fire shuriken on Typhlosion’s back. There are two mini volcanoes on Typhlosion’s shoulders, one on the left and one on the right. Typhlosion also has a bit of blonde hair is on Typhlosion’s head. Drake: What? April: Is this another form? Nate: Go Jon-Typhlosion! Jon: Shuriken Blaze! Jon and Jon-Typhlosion both reach for their backs and grab hold of the fire shuriken. Jon-Typhlosion launches it towards Team Skull’s Pokemon. Jon: Flamethrower! Jon-Typhlosion then use Flamethrower and increases the speed of Shuriken Blaze. The move hits Team Skull’s Pokemon and a big explosion happens. All of Team Skull’s Pokemon are unable to battle. Skull Grunt 2: What!? Skull Grunt 1: This can’t be yo! Jon: Now for Tapu Koko! Jon-Typhlosion uses Shuriken Blaze and sends its towards the cage Tapu Koko is in and cuts the roof off. Tapu Koko is now free from the cage. Skull Grunt 1: Let’s make a retreat bro! Skull Grunt 3: We’re are out now! The Skull Grunts return their Pokemon and then run off. Tapu Koko goes towards Jon and Jon-Typhlosion looking stern. Nate: Why is Tapu Koko giving Jon a stern look? Hala: Tapu Koko is a curious Pokemon. Rotom-Dex: Zzt, just like I said. Constantine: Tapu Koko seems to be giving Jon a look like it wants a battle. Tapu Koko nods towards Jon and then flies away. Jon: No problem. Everyone goes to Jon and Jon-Typhlosion. Drake: Your Typhlosion is amazing in this form. Jon: Thanks. Typhlosion’s power is increased a lot. Nate: That’s what happens during Bond Phenomenon. Jon: Yep. Hala: You have proven yourself worthy of the Island Challenge Jon. Jon: You serious? Hala: Yes. I’ve been in contact with Kukui and Principal Oak and they both say you have been doing well. And seeing how today went, you have shown courage and ability to make hard decisions. Jon: Thank you. Hala: And Nate, I heard that you have completed your first trial. Nate: I have. Hala: Meet me in Iki Town tomorrow and we can have our battle then. Nate: Right. Hala leaves. Jon: I can’t believe I can start my Island Challenge now! Constantine: I’m a bit jealous to be honest. Jon: You don’t need to be. Mary: So, Malasada? Nate: What’s Malasada? Jon: Your missing out man. Everyone runs off to get some Malasada and the screen freezes. Narrator: After hearing a Pokemon cry, our heroes found out it was none other than the guardian deity, Tapu Koko. Team Skull captured Tapu Koko in a cage but Jon, with the help of Jon-Typhlosion, saved Tapu Koko and Hala gave Jon permission to progress on his Island Challenge. Now, everyone is off to eat some Malasada. Characters Jon Spencer Nate Spencer Drake Milford April Cass Mary Potts Constantine Hala Team Skull Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion ↔ Jon-Typhlosion Nate * Raichu Team Skull * Zubat (Multiple) * Salandit (Multiple) * Golbat * Yungoos (Multiple) Wild * Tapu Koko Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Episodes